greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Letting Go
The Letting Go is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season and the 93rd overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Sheldon warns Sam that he may be in over his head when he insists on releasing Corinne from the hospital and caring for her at home. A badly beaten Scott arrives at the ER and is placed under the care of Pete. Amelia is encouraged to make a decision about her unborn child and Jake's daughter grills him on his love life when he visits her at college. Meanwhile, Erica's health takes a turn for the worse. Full Summary In therapy, Addison talks about her college friend Mia, who made out with Robert in the library. Mia described Robert as more old man good-looking than college guy good-looking, so she blew him off every time he asked her out, until that time. Addison kept wondering how that happened. Jake is in the dorm room of his daughter, Angela. It's her birthday and she's applying make-up. She tells him she had sex for the first time. She might be in love. Jake doesn't really want to know anything about it, as he still sees her as an 8-year-old. Jake says it's a little weird for him. She knows, but she wanted to tell him because she's really happy. She says it's nice to feel like this. He knows. She asks if he has someone. At, St. Ambrose, Corinne wakes up with Sam and Sheldon by her bedside. She's been sleeping since last night. She guesses she feels okay. Sheldon leaves them alone. She sees his head and apologizes for the door. Even if she doesn't mean to do the things she does, it still happens. He says it's okay. They're in this together, so as long she keeps she trying, it's okay. She says she is and asks him not to give up on her. He promises he's not going anywhere. Sheldon tells Sam Corinne needs to be in a facility. It's not a one man job. He can't give up his entire life to do this. Sheldon needs him to be Corinne's brother, not her warden. Scott is brought into the ER. He got injured when they interferred with a case of domestic violence. Scott says he's fine, but he moans in pain. Pete starts treating him and calls for neuro. Scott asks about Violet. Pete says he'll call her. Sheldon asks Amelia what she's still doing at the practice this late. She's working on patient files. Sheldon is hovering and he asks if she's made a decision. She's in denial about the baby. Sheldon says she's well into the second trimester, so time is running out if she wants to terminate. She doesn't think keeping the baby is an option as she's two seconds sober, but crack babies aren't high on the list for adoption either. Sheldon says he's sorry, but it's time for her to choose. Erica, Mason, Charlotte, and Cooper are playing Twister. Erica is spinning. Violet arrives in the ER and Pete updates her. Scott's shoulder is dislocated. Violet wants to help, so Pete asks if she remembers the Kocher maneuvre. She does. Pete instructs her and tells her to push down hard when he tells her to. Violet does so, but it's not working. She's not pushing hard enough. Pete tells her to look him in the eye and he tells her she can do this. She pushes harder and it succeeds. Violet says that wasn't how she remembered it. Pete leaves to get a nurse to immobilize his shoulder. At dinner, Angela says Jake is going to run out of questions about school, and since they already covered Ethan (whose last name will remain unknown), they're going to talk about Jake. She asks if he's happy. He says he's headed there. The people at the practice are great, but he's still the new guy. Angela asks about the woman, because she knows there's one. He says it's complicated. Angela says he likes that, because he hung around her addicted mother. Jake says it's Addison, who's complicated. He thinks he's sending out mixed signals because he's confused. Angela says her mother would want him to be happy. Corinne's out of bed as Sam returns with coffee. She wants him to take her home. Sam wants her to get better, but that won't happen in this place. She's afraid she'll be sedated if she doesn't smile. She's not a person here. She doesn't want to do this anymore. Sam agrees to take her out. Sheldon is at Addison's. Addison is trying to fix her garbage disposal. Sheldon tells her that Sam checked Corinne out. He doesn't know how much better Corinne can get at all. Sheldon says that family's help sometimes prevents patients from getting the oversight that they need. Corinne went through a glass door, and he thinks it can get worse. Addison suggests she makes an emotional appeal. He thinks that's a good idea. Addison asks if he knows anything about sinks, but he doesn't. Pete is stitching up a laceration on Scott's side, which will leave a scar. Pete says he can brag about it with the other paramedics. Scott says it won't work with Violet, though, because she's not impressed. Pete says she's worried, like a mother is over her children. Scott will try not to read into that analogy. Pete says he's happy for them, but Scott finds it hard to believe. Pete assures Scott that they're in that place now. Violet enters as Scott passes out. He's bleeding into his belly. Pete takes him away and tells Violet he'll let know once he knows what's going on. Addison finds Sam sitting on the floor. Corinne's taking a bath and he wanted to make sure she's okay. Addison sits down and asks how they are. Sam says they're figuring it out. From the bathroom, Corinne says she's still there. Addison says it must be painful for Sam. She says he could hire someone and find somewhere for Corinne to stay. Sam says he's not going to do anything like that. She knows, that's why she's afraid. Sam appreciates that, but he's going to be fine. Amelia walks into Sheldon's office. She says she can't abort Ryan's baby and she can't give it away. She's having Ryan's baby. Jake joins Addison on her way to the kitchen. She asks if he really wants to make a baby with her. He says she's not ready and walks off. In the kitchen, her colleagues inform Addison on what happened to Scott. Addison notices something's up with Amelia, but she pretends it's nothing. Sam walks by and Cooper asks about Corinne. Sheldon again offers help, but Sam says they are okay. As the colleagues talk about Corinne, Cooper gets a call from Mason. There's something wrong with Erica. In the ER, Pete is examining Erica's abdomen. Charlotte, Amelia, and Cooper rush in. It's her stomach. She throws up blood and Charlotte urges Cooper to take Mason away. Mason and Erica say they love each other before Mason's taken away. Sam urges Corinne to eat, but she's not hungry. Sam says they have to have rules. Sleep 8 hours, eat properly and take meds. She starts eating and takes her meds. He tells her to open her mouth so she can see if she's actually swallowed her pills. She has. Corinne says she could've stayed in the hospital if she wanted to be humiliated. She doesn't want to be here on Earth, alive. She doesn't have the courage to kill herself, but the scariest place for her is her mind and that's all she has left. Sam says she won't feel this way forever. She's sure he's right. Addison informs Violet that Scott had a ruptured spleen. The surgery is almost over so Scott will go to recovery soon. She then tells Violet about Erica collapsing. Violet says she cares about Scott, who was treated by her husband, who's deciding if their marriage should end or not and about whom she also cares, while her think friend's son's mother is in the ER, so she could be better. Cooper and Mason are in the cafeteria. Mason thought Erica was okay. Cooper thought so, too, but the doctors are working on her. Cooper assures him he's not lying. He doesn't know what's going on. Mason orders him to swear to tell him if she's sick again. Cooper promises to tell him everything she knows. Violet is by Scott's side, but he's still sleeping. Pete informs her that Amelia is with Erica for scans, and Cooper is still with Mason. It's rough. Violet keeps thinking what would happen if it were one of them. They both called the nanny already and Pete told Lucas that he was with his mother. Scott wakes up and greets Violet. He feels awful, but thanks Pete for what he did. Pete leaves the room. Sam asks Corinne if she wants to go for a walk. Corinne walks out onto the deck and assures him she'll stay in sight. As Addison enters the living room, she notices he's suicide-proofing the house. She says he can't do this, watch her every second. He's put her off before, but now she won't let him. No matter how hard he tries, he won't manage to bring Corinne up. She will bring him down. That makes Addison scared for him. Sam says he promised Corinne not to give up on her, so he won't. He gives Addison a box of knives and asks her to take those. Erica wakes up with Charlotte and Amelia by her side. She thinks this is it. Amelia and Charlotte confirm the gliosarcoma has metastasized. It's in her liver, her GI tract and encroaching on her spinal column. Erica asks how long. Amelia says that given the bleeding, maybe a week. Her legs will get paralyzed. Her bowels will stop working. She'll be in constant pain. Erica says Mason can't see this. Charlotte says Mason will want to be around her as long as possible, but Erica refuses to let her son see her become pathetic and useless. She loves him too much to see that look on his face. Charlotte understands. Jake meets up with Angela on her campus. He has a bag with him. He's sorry if he was acting weird when she told him about Ethan. It's going to take him a minute to get used to the idea that she's a woman. He gives her the bag. It's condoms. She says she knows about condoms. Jake asks if he can meet Ethan any time soon. Angela suggests they double-date with Addison, but Jake says nothing is happening there. Angela thinks he should try to fall in love again, because it's an amazing feeling. Sam says it's time for Corinne's meds, but she hasn't eaten. Corinne says the pills aren't helping. She refuses to eat more, and to take her pills. He reminds her she promised to try. He says she's just making this harder for her. Corinne says she has to live like this, with him watching and judging her, and still refuses to take her pills. He presses her against the fridge and yells to take her pills. She gets a scared look on her face and runs off. At the hospital, Violet is still sitting in Scott's room. Pete is charting outside the room. They exchange looks. Sam tells Addison he became something... He doesn't know if he can help Corinne at all, but he can't walk away because that will hurt her so badly he could lose her again. Addison says if he really wants to help her, that's a chance he has to take. Cooper has just told Mason about Erica's condition. It means she's gonna die soon. Mason asks if he can see her. Charlotte lists all the things his mother is going to go through. His mother is tough, but she doesn't want him to see her getting worse. Charlotte says that's why they're going to say goodbye to her tomorrow. Cooper explains Erica wants to protect him that way. Mason realizes she must be so scared and breaks down in Cooper's arms. Amelia is preparing a weird snack in her office, because if she does it in the kitchen, everyone will know. Sheldon says she lives with Addison, so she will find out. She needs to start taking vitamins and start prenatal care. She needs an ultrasound. Amelia doesn't want to hear it, because once she goes to a doctor, she'll find out if her drugs hurt the baby and it'll all become real. Sheldon says it is real already, but remembers he promised to be there for her, even if that means having to hide the pregnancy. Violet walks into Scott's room with a teddy bear to cheer him up. She puts it on the night stand and he asks her to sit down. He says he's glad she's hear, because it means more to him than she can imagine, but he knows it's probably more out of a sense of responsibility. What they've had, has been great, but he's not what she really wants. She and Pete are a family and he doesn't want to get in the middle of it. He doesn't know if he could, even if he wanted to. They should be a family. Sheldon sits down with Sam, who called him. He asks Sheldon about the care facility. Sheldon says she'll be kept safe and she'll receive therapy, and whatever support she needs. It'll be better for her. Sam doesn't want to abandon her, but Sheldon says it's the best thing for her. Sam doubts she'll see it that way. Charlotte prepares Erica for Mason's visit. When Mason and Cooper enter Erica's room, Charlotte goes to wait outside. Erica tells Mason having him was the best thing that ever happened to her, and she knows he must feel awful. He assures her he's not mad, but he just wishes she didn't have to go. Erica says she's proud of him. Mason promises he'll be a good boy. They say they love each other and hugs. Cooper takes Mason outside, but Mason turns around and asks his mother to say hi to his nana. Erica keeps repeating she loves him until the door's closed. Mason runs into Charlotte's arms while saying he didn't cry. He was strong so she'd remember him smiling and being a good boy. Charlotte hugs him and they both break down, with a saddened Cooper watching. Angela surprises Jake at the practice. She wanted to see his workplace. Addison walks over to the desk and Jake introduces them. Angela says she's heard a lot about her. Sam sits down with Corinne and says he doesn't know who he was earlier. This is hard and harder then he thought it would be. It's also impossible for her, but Sam made it about him. Corinne says she awful. Sam says he doesn't ever want to hurt or scare her. He's terrified and he doesn't know how to do this, not the right way. Corinne says he's done his best, but she's the one who's screwed up. Sam says he talked to Sheldon, and that they came up with a better plan. He will always be there for her and he'll come to visit her. Corinne asks where. She freaks out and promises to be better. She says he can't put her away. Sam says he's not, but she needs their help. Corinne promises to stick to their rules. She won't talk about bad things. She keeps freaking out and he presses her against his chest. He says he's sorry. Amelia walks into Addison's office, saying they need to talk. She says she's pregnant. She starts crying because she knows how hard Addison's tried and she knows it's not fair. Addison stops her. She is so happy for Amelia. She hugs Amelia and assures her she doesn't hate her. Amelia is going to make her an aunt! Sheldon, Sam, and Corinne are at the facility. It's time for Corinne to be admitted. Sheldon tells her he'll be by, and Sam promises to visit, too. Corinne turns to Sam and says she's his sister. She can do this, be the old Corinne again. She asks him to take her home. He says she knows he loves her, and that's why he's doing this. She needs to be safe. She angrily walks off, turns around to say she never should have called him, and walks through the doors. Charlotte pays Erica a visit before going home. Charlotte says she can't even imagine how hard it's been. Erica is not looking for the rest of her life. Charlotte asks if there's anyone she can call. Erica says she doesn't have anyone. Charlotte says that's not true and takes her hand. Mason is sleeping next to Cooper, who's watching over him. Addison tells her therapist that Mia and Robert have been married for 20 years, as she saw in her college news letter. She thinks the lesson from that should be not to give up, but she wonders how Robert knew that the yes was coming. How does anyone know when to keep going, and when to let go? Cast PP5x17AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP5x17PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP5x17JakeReilly.png|Jake Reilly PP5x17CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP5x17CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP5x17SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP5x17AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP5x17MasonWarner.png|Mason Warner PP5x17SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP5x17VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP5x17EricaWarner.png|Erica Warner PP5x17ScottBecker.png|Scott Becker PP5x17AngelaReilly.png|Angela Reilly PP5x17CorinneBennett.png|Corinne Bennett PP5x17ParamedicRodriguez.png|Paramedic Rodriguez PP5x17IntakeNurse.png|Intake Nurse (left) Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Benjamin Bratt as Dr. Jake Reilly *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Griffin Gluck as Mason Warner *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *A.J. Langer as Erica Warner *Stephen Amell as Scott Becker *Emily Rios as Angela Reilly *Anika Noni Rose as Corinne Bennett Co-Starring *Scott Alan Smith as Therapist *Evan Olman as Paramedic Rodriguez *Michael Cory Davis as Intake Nurse Medical Notes Addison Forbes Montgomery *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Therapist *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Addison talked to therapist about a friend she had in college who dated an older man after much persistence on his part. They ended up getting married and had been together for 20 years. She wanted to know how you know when a yes is coming and when to give up. Corinne Bennett *'Diagnosis:' **Bipolar disorder *'Doctors:' **Sheldon Wallace (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Oral medication **Residential psychiatric care Corinne was still in the hospital after falling through the glass door. Sheldon told Sam she needed residential psychiatric care. Sam was resistant to the idea. Corinne later confessed that she would rather be dead, so Sam tried to remove all the knives from the house. When Corinne refused to take her pills, Sam forced her. He then talked to Sheldon about residential care. They then checked her in. Scott Becker *'Diagnosis:' **Dislocated shoulder **Abdominal laceration **Internal bleeding **Splenic rupture *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Closed reduction **Stitches **Splenectomy Scott was brought to the ER after being badly beaten in a domestic violence situation. He'd been kicked in the ribs and took several blows to the head. His shoulder was dislocated and Pete ordered a brain CT. Pete reduced his shoulder with Violet's help. He also had a laceration on his abdomen that Pete stitched up. However, he passed out because he was bleeding internally and had to be rushed into surgery. His spleen had ruptured and had to be removed. He was stable and awake after surgery. Erica Warner *'Diagnosis:' **Metastases *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' Erica came to the ER with cramping abdominal pain. Pete ordered a CT and Erica started coughing up blood. The scans revealed that the gliosarcoma had metastasized. She had less than a week to live, during which she'd develop paralysis and be in a lot of pain. Music "Eyes" - Imperial Mammoth "Everytime You Go" - Release the Sunbird "Infinity Street" - Richard Walters Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.85 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP5x17-1.jpg PP5x17-2.jpg PP5x17-3.jpg PP5x17-4.jpg PP5x17-5.jpg PP5x17-6.jpg PP5x17-7.jpg PP5x17-8.jpg PP5x17-9.jpg PP5x17-10.jpg PP5x17-11.jpg PP5x17-12.jpg PP5x17-13.jpg PP5x17-14.jpg PP5x17-15.jpg PP5x17-16.jpg PP5x17-17.jpg PP5x17-18.jpg PP5x17-19.jpg PP5x17-20.jpg PP5x17-21.jpg PP5x17-22.jpg PP5x17-23.jpg PP5x17-24.jpg PP5x17-25.jpg PP5x17-26.jpg PP5x17-27.jpg PP5x17-28.jpg Behind the Scenes PP5x17BTS1.jpg PP5x17BTS2.jpg PP5x17BTS3.jpg Quotes :Amelia: I need to talk to you. :Addison: Hey, are you okay? What's wrong? :Amelia: I'm... I'm pregnant. Oh God, I am sorry. I am so sorry. I know how hard you've tried and I know that it's not fair. :Addison: No, no. Stop, stop. Just stop. Okay, Amelia, I am so happy for you. :Amelia: You don't hate me? :Addison: Hate you? You're gonna make me an aunt. Amelia, you're having a baby! See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S5 Episodes